Where Is My HomeAdmirationOr Something Else?
by Twisted2SingAlong
Summary: //created from a dare during a lousy game of truth and dare//slash, well, animal on alien... does that count? //finnished!!!//
1. where is my home?

Where Is My Home?  
  
  
  
  
  
*Okay, a friend of mine dared me to do a weird slash pairing for Animorphs one night when I was tired enough to even play "truth or dare" online… -very boring, don't try! Anyways, that's why you're now staring at a chapter of a plot-less Ax/Tobias slashie fic… *mysterious voice man* two young men, together and yet so alone- they will find peace and love in eachother's embrace... OR YOUR MONEY BACK!   
*ahem* hope you enjoy! didn't put much thought into this and it's a bit choppy- i'll redo later and maybe even make this a four chappie thing (that'll be the most, i swear- that is, unless you all beg for another! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! ... HA.)... only two now tho.. well, still enjoy!  
  
*love* *me* *the* O_o *chibi*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~Ax~~~  
story one- Where Is My Home?  
  
  
  
  
  
It's night time now; the moon is nice and full and is reflected off the small pond that I sit by on nights like this. It's only a few earth minutes away from my scoop, and whenever I visit I always walk away feeling calmed and peacful. The grass has droplets of water that shine and twinkle whenever the wind moves it's thin emerald strands. Stars are out now, some bright and shining like in that human nursery rhyme-how does that go? Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are… up above the world so bright, like a diamond in the night… twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are…at least, that's how I believe it goes- and some of those dim and distant. Home. Where is my home now?   
  
When I first came to this planet, I had thought that home was with my family, and that my family was on the home world...but now I'm not so sure. These humans, my friends, we have been through so much during the past years, we've become used to chaos and pain, and also we've become closer...closer than you could ever think that five humans, all different from the other, each strong in their own ways, and an alien would become. I think that now, my friends are now my family. Prince Jake, the leader of us Animorphs, Rachel, his cousin and the greatest warrior I have ever read or heard about, Marco, Prince Jake's best friend (his shorm), Cassie, our animal expert and "girlfriend" to Prince Jake, and Tobias, my shorm and nephew (as Marco would say: "it's a long story.").   
  
Ah, Tobias…Tobias is a red tailed hawk now because he stayed in hawk morph for longer than two hours. We all have the power to morph, to change ones body into another. Andalites had created it, by my human friends and I am putting it to more use than would be permitted back on my home world. They're my family now, my brothers and sisters.   
  
I was thinking about my shorm, Tobias, when a shadow glided over the pond and came to rest in the tree above mine. Tobias and I always seemed to have this connection, where I would be thinking of him or him of me and we would feel this need to be close to each other. That is how we have survived so long -together in these dark woods, how we have never really been alone. I raised my stalk eyes up to the branch that sagged with his changing weight, he was morphing into our favorite form: human. I began to change as well to join him.   
  
Before he had completely changed, Tobias jumped off the branch to land beside me, somewhat gawky because he wasn't used to long human legs. When I had completed my morph I simply curled my legs into an "Indian" sitting position and half leaned against an old fallen log and waited for him to finish. He then placed himself hesitantly ontop of the log, which gave minimal protest, and we sat in silence, gazing at the night sky and the stars...  
  
I had almost thought that Tobias had fallen asleep sitting up with eyes open when I heard an annoyed groan escape his lips. Not having very much practice over my human facial features, I believe I gave him what is known as "a Look". He just grinned back at me though.   
  
"I hate flying in the dark, my hawk eyes are crap with all the shadows", Tobias murmured in response. I tilted my head up to look at the stars again, then looked back at him. "Well maybe you should stay close to my scoop so you won't have to fly so far ...fa-a-ar ... ar..." I said, stretching my new mouth and making little sounds. Tobias laughed then said,"Yea, I could move in with you; our own joint bachelor pad. I promise I'll have the parakeets out by 2 a.m. But why don't you move your scoop closer to my tree?" I sighed, an action I'm not really accustomed to doing, and said, "Tobias, it is-it's much harder for me to move-eve all of my things than for you to just switch trees-ees." Human mouths can be fun.   
  
"You know when you make those sounds you drive me nuts!" he exclaimed. "It is fun-un to make these sounds with my mouth!" I said,a bit childish i'll admit, but it really is! I gave him my best straight face, then i couldn't help but smile up at him. a few strands had come loose and had fallen into his eyes, shading them and , if possible, bringing out the rich earthen color.   
  
He smirked at me then said, rather cassually but with a hint of seriousness,"I know other things we can do with our newly acquired mouths." then he leaned in and kissed me, his lips gentlky brushing against mine, then full connection. A chill ran up my human spine and we felt so right that i couldn't even process the abusdity of it all- just enjoy the moment, the feel of Tobias' -MY Tobias', lips against mine. And it wasn't bad, not at all. In fact, it made me think of other things that our now human bodies could do together... yes, many other things.   
  
And i fell into this new sensation full force. And my last conscious thought, before I pulled Tobias, my Shorm, my companion closer to me, i'm home, this is my place, here with Tobias- Elfangor, forgive me for this night and what will happen...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
fin.  
-for ax's side, at least...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
well, whaddya think?! good enough to add up Tobias' story? (point of view)  
well, that's almost finished and if you want it you're gonna hafta ask for it!  
OR i'll just post it anyways! ~gee, i'm waAay too easy...   
ANYWAYS! please READ AND REVIEW! i Love reviews! they're like candy!-reviews and fanart! those are the perfect gifts to aspiring authors such as myself! *bow* *bow*  
  
*love* *the* *chibi*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
****************************************************************************************  
Chibisan20@aol.com 


	2. admiration or something else?

Is It Admiration or... Something Else?  
story two  
  
  
  
  
okay, this is (bird-boy's!) Tobias' point of view on that fatefull night with the full moon... hope you all like! please READ AND REVIEW! i love reviews!  
ENJOY!!!!-*minor author's note: i think i did this one a bit better than ax's, but that might just be me... if you think so, hey, review and tell me! thanks loves!  
*love* *the* O_o *chibi*!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~Tobias~~~   
story two: Is It Admiration or... Something Else?  
  
  
  
  
  
It was late at nigt-that much I know. the rain had been late this year and food was becomming scarce... that's why I was still awake- hunger can do that to a bird. I had the feeling again, the same feeling I always get whenever Ax needs me. So i flew to him. The moon was full and really bright, so I knew where to find him. Near the pond, our pond, where we go every full moon. Sometimes Ax will see me when I come to chat with him. Other times I'll just pick a branch and watch the graceful creature that is an andalite pace the water's edge or just sit, bathed in the moon light.  
  
Ax is my uncle yes, but also my best friend, maybe even something closer than that. Usually on full moons we just sit there and watch the pond, thinking our thoughts and sometimes talking. I've always felt a certain way towards Ax... At first I thought it was just because he's my uncle, but then I realized that I want to be with him- forget Rachel, forget girls, forget humans! There was just something about him. I've wanted to kiss him, to do more than kiss, but he's an alien, and I'm a human. And, besides, we're family- in some weird way that makes my little bird head spin whenever I try to fathom it.   
  
I swerve out of the way of a tree; my thoughts of him are making me lose my concentration! But I can't go long without thinking of him. Ax. Whenever we sit near our pond we morph to humans. Maybe he thinks I'm lonely for human companionship, that's why he morphs, maybe not. Tonight's the night; I think to myself, I'm going to tell him how I feel. Maybe he'll feel the same way! Maybe. Maybe not- but I can't live with just watching him. Whatever is left of my humanity is burning inside my heart, calling for a companion.   
  
I've reached our meadow, where the pond is. Ax is sitting there, in andalite form, his male beauty contrasted by the old and molding log on his left. Earth has really changed him, I think, looking over him. The moon is glistening off his smooth, almost fluffy fur. He now has more muscles in his arms, and he's grown! He looks more like Elfangor now (my father- his older brother); his shoulders slightly slumped, his stalk eyes gracefully scanning the sky, while his main eyes are scanning the pond. I swoop down low over the pond, making my shadow flow underneath me, and land onto a low branch of a tree right next to him. the branch dips slightly with the added weight and he looks up in surprise and he sees me.   
  
Ax, god, his face has changed slightly too. He has more expression now, and looks more, well, human. I begin to morph to human, and he does too. He finishes before me and sits, waiting for me to finish. I jump down, not wanting to keep him waiting. My thoughts still ringing in my head, being brutally brushed to the back. Ussually I would sit on the springy grass but tonite i change my mind and test the old log with my weight. It holds and I get comfy.  
  
He's beside me still, sitting indian style (I think Marco taught him, but it could have been Cassie) with blondish hair moving slightly in a light breeze. I was enjoying the view and companionable silence but then that little voice began to nag at me again. He's so beautiful, so innocent, how can you not want to hold him, protect him? And yet, he has so much strength- you love and admire the man... I shook my head slightly, Ax didn't notice, he had gone back to staring at the stars again... I've never had a family really, it' must be hard for you to live so far away from the things and people you have grown up with. Then i tried to imagine Ax as a child and all I got was a comical child sized andalite, practicing fighting with a similar sized tree and a younger Elfangor standing behind him, teaching him- and americanized image of an andalite little and big brother moment, without the cherry pie and american flag waving in the background.  
  
A groan escaped my lips as I gazed up into the nite sky, earning me a look from the star of my affection. I smiled at him and said, "I hate flying in the dark, my hawk eyes are crap with all the shadows", I murmured. He tilted his head up to look at the stars again, then looked back at me, this time with a lopsided grin splayed across his face- I don't think he even knew he was smiling like that, but it was very cute. "Well maybe you should stay close to my scoop so you won't have to fly so far ...fa-a-ar ... ar..." He said, playing with the sounds and his grin turning into a full smile- even after this many years, I guess the boy still can't get used to a mouth and it's sqwaking noises. I gave him a laugh and said,"Yea, I could move in with you; our own joint bachelor pad. I promise I'll have the parakeets out by 2 a.m. But why don't you move your scoop closer to my tree?" He gave me an extravagent sigh, which made me have to bite back another laugh, and said," Tobias, it is-it's much harder for me to move-eve all of my things than for you to just switch trees-ees." Human mouths can be fun for an andalite- the best toy you can give 'em! they'll play with it for hours on end...  
  
"You know when you make those sounds you drive me nuts!" I said, beaming down at him. "It is fun-un to make these sounds with my mouth!" He said, giving me a see-through straight face, then he simply smiled up at me as a few bothersome strands nearly poked me in the eye. damn hair, I thought, until I saw his eyes twinkle and a jolt of excitement ran thru my body, causing me to throw all caution to the wind/   
  
I smirked at my uncle then said, rather cassually but with a hint of seriousness,-very coy-"I know other things we can do with our newly acquired mouths." Did I just say that?! my brain was going into panic, but, somehow, the rest of my body moved with a sort of disattachment and I leaned in and kissed him, my lips gently brushing against his. A sharp intake of breath told me that I had his full attention now and made me braver, and i dove in deeper to his warmth. A chill ran up my human spine and we felt so right that i couldn't even process the what I was doing- just enjoy the moment, the feel of Ax's lips against mine. And it wasn't bad, not at all. In fact, it made me think of other things that our now human bodies could do together... yes, many other things. I smiled into the kiss and felt Ax pull me closer into him, down onto the moist earth, and then there was no more thinking- only doing...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
fin.-  
or is it?!  
  
yea, probably...  
  
but! than again! ...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
this is probably the second and last chappie to this lil dare-fic...  
it's cool if you like this- coll if you don't... just please review and make up your mind and lemme know!  
thanx all!  
  
*Chibis!  
  
  
  
chibisan20@aol.com 


End file.
